In general, a rule is a logical construct for describing the operations, definitions, conditions, and/or constraints that apply to some predetermined data to achieve a goal. Conventionally, business languages and business software (e.g., spreadsheets) may be expressed in terms of business rules. For example, in an application that determines mortgage qualification of an applicant, an age requirement may be expressed in a rule requiring the age of an applicant to be over eighteen.
In general, a BRMS broadly refers to a system that manages business rules. Conventionally, users may compose and input business rules to a BRMS, which may store and process the business rules. For example, one existing BRMS evaluates rules against data to determine if the conditions of any of the rules are satisfied. If the conditions of a rule are satisfied by the data, then there is a match, and the rule may be subsequently executed. As a result of the execution, consequence specified in the rule may be realized. Unlike conventional business software, some business rules are generally easier to compose, and hence, lay people other than software developers, may be able to compose and submit business rules to the BRMS as well.
However, it may still be difficult for lay people to compose more advanced business rules because the construct, structure, and/or syntax of the more advanced business rules may be more complicated. Moreover, as the number of rules in an application increases, it also becomes more time-consuming to compose so many rules for the application.